Angel's In Flight
by xx.Dark.Demonic.Angel.xx
Summary: Revised version of INJMB. 10 years have passed since the attack. It's time for an old friend to return home whether she's ready or not to confront her past memories and enemies. To finish a battle that has yet been won. To sacrifice ones life for another. For it's the fate of a Guardian... "All I fear means nothing..."
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the Prologue to Angel's in Flight (obvious) This was suppose to be posted Sunday (beta's would have had it finished then) but i was so excited I couldn't help it.**

**This is the re-write of It's Not Just Make Believe. There are many changes. With characters, age and rating. The ratings have changed to Mature! Reasons is for, violence, blood. language and mature content!**

**This is going to more of a dark/realistic road. Though there still be that shots of comedy and themes that It's Not Just Make Believe had. I wanted to let you all know that the Heartless in this story are more horrific, think of them as the un-dead. They take more of the shape of a human but more shadowy, monstrous, claws, yellow-eyes etc.**

**Aleena is not from the Main world, but is hidden in a world without magic. There reasons why she's coming back at 18 and not at 15 like in the previous story.**

**It will have to do with her Guardian Heritage; yes will have more back round with the Guardian stuff.**

**All and all I am super excited for this story, and feel more motivated than I have before. This will be going straight to point no fillers and hopefully will be moving along smoothly and updates will be more consistent. **

**ENJOY! Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

Smoke engulfed the skies as the fire ate away at the buildings. Screams echoed, along with the sounds of metal clashing with metal. Dark yellow-eyed creatures surrounded the battlegrounds attacking any civilians on site. The stench of blood filled the air. The more people that died the more shadows appeared, like a plague infecting the city.

Every living person fled, all but two. They stood they stood there eyeing one another, out of breath, weapons out ready to attack. "I imagined you to be a bigger challenge than this, Camille." Smirked the dark haired woman.

"You don't have to do this!" Begged Camille. "Why continue this senseless battle Lucretia? All this because of a pointless grudge."

"Why? You walked among these human as if we were all equals, you even had the nerve to mate with one." Sneered the dark woman as she lunged at her target with her blade, quickly jabbing the sword up toward Camille's Chest. Quick on her feet, Camille easily countered the attack with her own blade.

"I fell in love!" Camille replied in frustration.

"And to top it off…You gave birth to an abomination. You've disgraced our kind. I don't understand why Maleficent holds such interest towards you." Both warriors leapt back from one another, Camille taking in her sister's words. "You don't deserve to rule our kind."

The light-haired woman glared, her body shaking with power, "And you do?! Father would be ashamed; you let yourself fall from grace and into the Devil's hand. What you are is everything we're against!"

Lucretia chuckled darkly, "What I am, is better than what I was. Why should we waste our time with these imperfect creations?"

Camille shook her head in disagreement. "Since the moment we stepped in, guided them, and protected them. They turned for the better."

Lucretia scoffed, "Only to make the same mistakes over and over again. There is no hope for them."

A child's scream echoed through the air. Camille's blood turned cold, as she looked in the direction of the scream. Her worst nightmare possibly coming to life. "Aleena!" She screamed.

She stopped, feeling cold metal pierce through her chest. She looked down, finding it difficult to breath.

Camille looked up at her foe and for a moment she didn't see the dark figure before her, but her baby sister.

"Remember what you taught me; never take your eye off your target." She whispered as she ripped the sword out, blood pouring out and spilling onto the concrete.

-.-.-.-

Every turn she took there they were, waiting; waiting to grab her with their long black grimy claws. The young girl shrieked, the tears running down her flushed cheeks. "Leave me alone," she cried, out of breath. She turned on her heel and ran in the other direction. "Mommy!" She screamed. Every part of her was pleading for Camille to come to her rescue. Aleena turned and ran down a nearby an alley only to stop at a dead end. She gasped turning back seeing the heartless approaching, "Mommy," she sobbed.

Aleena shrank into the corner, pressing her fragile body against the cold brick wall desperately trying to hide from the shadows. She looked up, immediately regretting her decision as she stared into the glowing yellow eyes of the dead.

Helpless, she curled into a ball waiting for the worst. Nothing happened. Confused, the young girl looked up only to see the shadows retreating. The dark haired woman approached her, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Hello dear niece."

Aleena was shaken, almost frozen in fear. Snapping out of it she darted past Lucretia without looking back. She bolted toward the main part of town hoping to find someone. "Help! Somebody!" She cried out, but there was no one. No people in the streets, no one was coming.

Aleena stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the open area. The once busy square now stood barren, the fountain poured blood. The bodies of the town's people lay throughout the square. She gasped looking back hearing them approaching and fast. She managed to push herself forward, her legs ached, chest burned but she wasn't fast enough. Soon the shadows were on her, pulling at her arms and legs, clawing at her back.

There were more of them than before…

She found herself being pushed forward and the ground came rushing, her head smashing against the edge of the fountain.

Lucretia made her way over to young girl, "Time to finish this," She muttered as she unsheathed her blade and held it over her head.

"Aleena!" A young dark-haired man in his late twenties ran towards the young girl, sword in hand. He swung his blade and it stopped as it made contact with Lucretia's. "Stay away from her," He growled, standing over Aleena protectively.

Lucretia's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly covered it up with a smirk, "Aiden, nice of you to join us." She replied as she pushed off of Aiden's blade with her own.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," He threatened.

"Well I can give you my sister's whereabouts." She answered in innocently.

Aiden paused taking in what the dark witch said. He shook his head; he knew that Camille could take care of herself. He had his daughter to worry about. He glared back to the black haired woman,

"Not good enough!" Aiden shouted as he raised his sword and charged at his opponent.

Lucretia let out a laugh as she waved her hand commanding hundreds of shadows to her side, stopping Aiden in his tracks." To get to me you have to go through them," Her voice echoed, "but in doing so you'll be leaving poor helpless Aleena in danger; giving her the same fate as her mother."

Aiden froze, "What did you do?!"

"I killed her, leaving her to the heartless," She answered, with another low chuckle, "And it was easy…"

Aiden was shaking with rage, "You bitch!"

"Careful," She said, motioning to Aleena. The heartless were approaching her, leaving Aiden unable to go too far. "Come after me and she dies." Her laugh echoed as she disappeared into the darkness.

The heartless closed in on them. Aiden, realising there were too many of them to fight on his own, ran to cover his daughter. If he was going to die he was going to do it protecting his family.

"Hey!"

Aiden looked up only to see a hooded figure standing atop the fountain holding a keyblade. The figure threw his weapon at the group of heartless as he leapt from his post, a burst of light shot out from the blade as it hit the ground, knocking the heartless back. Landing, arm stretched outright the figure summoned his weapon back to his hand. "I thought you said you could handle this on your own" he teased as he took down his hood revealing his spiked brown hair.

"Nice to see you too, Caelum" replied Aiden, unamused.

"Get Aleena out of here. I'll meet you at the ship!" Caelum ordered, preparing for battle.

"What about you?" Aiden asked.

"Come on Aid" Caelum replied with a grin "I thought you knew me better. NOW GO!"

* * *

**Can anyone guess who Caelum is? Well here's a hint Caelum's name means 'Sky' just like our well known hero :)**

**Anyway please review I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. 1 Awakening

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry for being late. Honestly no excuse this time, just lots of procrastinating. Well and getting stuck at the same time. Anyway I hope the length of the chapter will make up for it!**

**Also in case some of you get confused whenever I write in _italics _it's usually a flashback or sometimes their thoughts or even dreams.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC's**

* * *

_Darkness, that's all there was. I looked around but all I could see was the dark, enveloping me like a thick, black cloud of smoke. This was unlike any other blackness I've ever encountered. What made this fog different was that everything else, other than my body, was covered in a thick black shadow. I was on full alert, the hairs on the back of my neck stood. Something was here; I could smell the stench of the dead around me. A low growl came from behind me, I turned only seeing black. "Who's there?" I shouted, ready for anything._

_Screams echoed, getting louder and louder. I dropped my stance to cover my ears. As if someone flicked a switch, light filled the room exposing me to the blood…Everywhere…The grotesque, thick ooze pouring in from the vast landscape. I tried to move around the corpses pooled in their own blood, exerting myself with every movement and breath. More screams sound through the fog, ear piercing and tormented. I look for the "thing" that made the deafening scream. Not paying attention, I tripped landing in the thick warm substance. My heart pounded in my chest, I found it difficult to breath. I began to shake as I stared at the blood that covered me from head to toe. I screamed forcing myself awake._

I sat up still screaming, the images still flashing through my mind. In a matter of seconds Caelum burst through the door and rushed over to me, "What, What is it? What wrong?!" He asked, panicked.

Still shaken from the nightmare I could barely explain what was going on. "Blood…So much blood"

Caelum looked at me in concern, he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder in comfort, "Aleena, are you remembering?"

"I don't think so, this felt different, different from anything I've seen or dreamt or remembered…" I explained, finally feeling myself begin to relax.

"Different how?"

"Like I was seeing it but it wasn't me that was seeing it." I answered, realizing I wasn't making much sense.

Caelum gave me a confused look and sighed looking out the window. The sun was just rising, "Well now that you're up!" He said cheerfully, patting me on the back.

I groaned falling back on my bed, "Really Caelum, can't I get a bit of a break?"

The older man smirked, "I could but what kind of father figure would I be if I did?"

"An awesome one?" I replied cheekily, giving him a grin.

He let out a fake laugh, "No, let's go." He said, ripping the blanket off me, exposing me to the cool air. "Be down in five."

I watched him leave the room, sending him a glare the entire time. I sighed as I lied back down thinking back to the dream.

"Four minutes!" Caelum shouted from down stairs, knowing my habits by now.

I rolled my eyes forcing myself up, and dragging myself to the closest getting my training gear out. This has been our routine since I was ten. Ever since my mother's death and my father's disappearance, it's been Caelum's obsession the have me prepared for anything. He's been great to me, stayed with me even though he has a family back at his home. He's kept in touch with them with the communicator on the ship that we have hidden in our garage. But it's not the same as physically being there. I hold a lot of respect towards the man.

I got dressed and made my way down the stairs, throwing my blonde hair up into a ponytail while making my way towards the back door in the kitchen. I slipped on some shoes before making my way out.

As I stepped into the back yard I noticed Caelum was nowhere to be seen. "You know if you want me to be here on time you could at least have the decency to show up!"

I turned, hearing the bushes rustling. I brought my focus back to the area, listening, hearing Caelum's movements. He was fast, one moment he was in the trees while in the next he was back near the house. I found it difficult to pin point his location. "Really, we're doing this again?" I called out.

The rustling continued as he moved from one point to the next. "God damn it Caelum could you just throw the keyblade already so I can start!"

I couldn't hear him anymore. I stood my ground, looking around hoping to find where he would be coming from. "Expect nothing." He whispered from behind me. I jumped in surprise, and turned around to face him. I scowled at him as I took a step back, bringing myself to a fighting stance.

"What are you waiting f-" I was caught off guard by a sudden kick to the face, falling back and landing hard. I looked up at him in surprise wiping the blood from my mouth. Standing up, my eyes never left my mentor's. I quickly maneuvered myself over to Caelum, swinging my leg out wide, catching him behind the knees making him fall to the ground. "Payback's a bitch."

The older man got back on his feet, a smirk plastered on his face. "Now this is getting fun." He said, as he charged at me. Quick on my feet I moved out of the way, his fist narrowly missing my jaw. In a flash he was on me again, jabbing at my sides and chest. I blocked each jab; they were growing with intensity until we were moving around the yard with such grace, almost like a dance. I smiled when I saw an opening. Diving out of the way from another punch, I rolled behind him and grabbed him around the waist. Focusing all my strength, I lifted him up and threw him onto the ground. Before he could even move, I slammed my elbow into his lower back causing him to gasp for breath. Satisfied with my work, I turned to leave. I froze as I felt his arm wrap around my neck and began to constrict my air way. As I clawed for him to release, he whispered, "Never turn your back on your enemy Aleena, not until you know you've won." With that he released me, tossing me to the floor.

I looked up at him as I held my throat relieved that air filled my lungs, "A bit harsh don't you think?" I rasped.

"You're enemy isn't going to stop, why should I?" He replied.

"Because you're meant to train me not kill me." I answered dryly.

"Well you're still alive aren't you?"

"Yea…"

"Good! Now let's get back to work."

I groaned as got to my feet once again. I stood there looking at him unamused, "Can't I get a little bit of a break."

Caelum Summoned his keyblade, giving me his trademark smile, "Nope." He said, as he charged at me once again.

My eyes widened as I ran in the other direction, "Come on that's cheating!" I shouted, as I looked for something to block his weapon.

"In the real world, no one fights fair," He said, as he picked up his speed.

I looked behind me seeing that he's was gaining, I couldn't keep up with this charade, I needed to find something and fast. Caelum swung his blade at me and in the last second I spotted what I was looking for. I dodged out of the way of his attack and rolled, quickly picking up a large broken branch. In a matter of second I blocked Caelum's next attack, praying that my weapon will hold against his.

I pushed against his keyblade, causing Caelum to stumble back. In one swift movement he swung his blade around, knocking me off my balance. I regained my footing in time to block his next attack and strike. I lay blow after blow, alternating left and right, backing him up against the wall. We were both getting tired, each of us trying to calculate each move and counter move. I kept pushing him towards the wall, gaining momentum and the upper hand. Thinking I'd won I stepped back and pointed my weapon at his throat.

"I win" I said with a smirk.

In a flash, he swept my feet from under me, knocking me to the ground, and with one final blow he slammed his keyblade down inches from my head.

"You're getting cocky. Remember Aleena, your opponent won't go easy on you. They will kill you without a second thought" He explained.

I sighed, "What enemies? I have none."

"You'd be surprised," Caelum mumbled, "Anyway, go get ready for school."

I nodded, making my way back into the house.

-.-.-.-.

_'She's been out of focus for the past week'_ Caelum thought to himself. _'Perhaps it's time for her…' _Caelum smiled as he made his way back into the house. _'Hard to believe it's been ten years since that night.'_

"Aiden… How I wish you could see her. She is so much like her mother" Caelum spoke softly as he remembered.

_"GOD DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT!?" The young Camille struck the tree hard with her blade imbedding it deep in the trunk. She pulled it out, frustrated._

_"You know, I have no idea what you're angry about; But I'm pretty sure that's no reason to take it out on the tree"_

_Sword at the ready, the young girl swung around to face the stranger._

_"Who are you? How long have you been standing there?" she questioned, ready to attack if needed._

_"Whoa, whoa… Now there's no need for that." The young man said defensively. "My names Caelum Hart, and as to how long I've been standing here. Long enough to realize that you seem to have a thing against trees"_

_Camille lowered her blade, still wary of the young man standing before her. _

_"Camille" she responded dryly. "And I don't have anything against trees. It's just I can't seem to figure out this spell. I'm supposed to be able to shoot a stream of ice from the tip of my sword freezing my opponent temporarily. But every time I try all I get is 'Fizzle Poof.'" _

_"Perhaps I can be of assistance" The young man stretched his arm outright and in the blink of an eye a giant key appeared in his hand. Camille's eyes widened at the sight of this._

_"That's a…" _

_"Keyblade yes I know" Caelum interrupted "Now here, you have to let the cool energy flow out from your core. Once you do you can expel the energy from the tip of your blade like this" He swung his weapon above his head and brought it down in front of him catching it in his other hand. The air around them felt cooler as a beam of blue light shot from the tip of his keyblade and into the adjacent tree, freezing it instantly._

_Camille twitched, while she was impressed with the young man's talent, the irritation was stronger. "Show off," she mumbled_

_Caelum smirked, "Why don't you give it a try."_

_The young blonde sighed, and tried to focus her energy once again. She began to feel the cold air forming around her. Feeling confident, she aimed her Angel's Citrine at another tree. But as released the energy from the blade…'Fizzle poof!'_

_"See I… Argh…!" The frustration over came her to the point where she could barely muster up two words._

_"You just have to relax." He said almost condescendingly, "But if you really want my opinion, you seem really out of focus."_

_"I didn't ask for your opinion," Camille replied stubbornly, but realizing what he said was true, "But you're right, I am unfocused, and I have no idea why."_

Its unbelievable how much time has passed by. It's been eight years since Aiden's disappearance. "What the hell happened to you?" Caelum questioned to no one in particular. He knew it had something to do with Lucretia, thinking back to the last day he saw him.

_Aiden paced back and forth, distraught. "I can't believe it, I just can't." He said, as he sat down against the wall, head in his hands._

_Caelum sighed taking a seat next to his friend. "She's was trying to protect your daughter,"_

_Aiden leaned his head back against the wall, tears slowly falling down his face. "I should have been there."_

_Caelum shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done."_

_"I could have protected her."_

_Caelum let out a small chuckle remembering Camille's stubbornness. "You know Camille, it was her battle not yours" He looked over to Aiden, he looked so broken. He understands his pain, He thought back to Hallow Bastion, remembering that feeling like he was being ripped in two. "She knew what she was getting into." He said, trying to convince himself what he was trying to say._

_Aiden stood up onto his feet, feeling lost. "What am I supposed to do now?" _

_"There's a little girl in there who needs her father." Caelum replied motioning towards a door._

_"There's a little girl in there who has no idea who her father is." Aiden spat, turning away from the door._

_"Aiden!" Caelum exclaimed._

_Aiden glared at Caelum "You saw the way she looked at me." He shouted, pointing back at the door, "She has no idea who I am."_

_"So what? You're going to run off like you always do?" Caelum argued back._

_"I told you, this is something I have to do?"_

_"You going after Lucretia is a waste of time. You need to be here, with Aleena."_

_There was nothing Caelum could say to convince Aiden otherwise. Aiden had made up his mind. Lucretia will pay for what she's done. "And I will be, once I know she's safe." He replied stubbornly. He sighed, "Take her home with you, you and Elaina can watch over her. Raise her with Sora." If Aiden trusted anyone with Aleena it was Caelum._

_"I'm afraid that can't happen Aiden." Called a sensitive voice_

_"You're majesty." The two men said in unison, bowing in respect._

_King Mickey may have looked small, but the way he held himself made him seem tall. It's what makes him a good leader. "As long as Lucretia and Maleficent are out there, Aleena will never be safe. The only thing we can do now is hide her in a world without magic. There she will be invisible." He explained, calmly._

_"And who will she stay with there." Aiden asked, as if he wasn't too concerned that his daughter was going to be raised by complete strangers. Caelum looked over at Aiden in disbelief. Was he really considering this?_

_"We will find a suitable family for her to stay with."_

_"No" Caelum jumped in. Of all the times Camille had sacrificed her life for him, whether it was because it was her responsibility or because she cared for him, he owed this to her ". I'll go with her."_

_Aiden was shocked, "Caelum, I can't let you do that." The man has a family back at home; this is too much to ask for._

_Caelum gave Aiden a stern look. "I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for Aleena and her mother."_

_"What about your son?"_

_Caelum smiled thinking of his son; he was so much like his mother. He knew his son will grow to be strong; he is _his son_ after all. "Sora is a smart kid; he can take care of his mother while I'm gone."_

Not a day goes by, without him thinking of his family. He's missed out on so much. There will always be the part of him that will hold resentment towards Aiden. If he had stepped up as a father, then he'd be here instead of him. It not that Caelum regrets making this choice, it's just something he couldn't make up for his son.

-.-.-.-.

I was thinking about the dreams I've been having. They couldn't really mean anything could they? They were so strange, all over the place really. Some of them don't even seem like they were my dreams, which doesn't make any sense. I was focusing too much on the idea that I couldn't even hear my best friend; Kailee who had been trying to get my attention.

"Aleena!" She shouted in my ear, causing me to winch. I glared at her. She gave me an innocent look, which soon turned to concerned, "You alright, you've been spacing out a lot lately,"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking," I answered, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I just feel so exhausted, I haven't been sleeping well, plus there's my training and school."

Kailee smirked looking at her nails, "Yea life of Aleena sucks," She joked, "I'm hungry, I'm going to go get food, want something?"

I laughed at her sarcasm, "No, I'm good,"

She shrugged, "I'll be back,"

I nodded, slipping my headphones on, putting on some music. Getting lost into the tune, I hadn't realized how much time had passed by. I looked down at my phone, seeing it was almost time for our next class. "Where the hell is she?" I asked out loud, "Maybe she got distracted by flock a boys." I said, laughing at my own joke.

I got up, and made my way over to the Cafeteria. I got to entrance and grew wary…It was quiet. I entered through the doors and the first things that got my attention was that the majority of the student body was surrounding… well… something.

"I'll kick you so hard you're grandkids will feel it!" Kailee shouted, within the crowd.

I mentally face palmed. _Kailee…Of course you get involved with something like this. _I thought as I made my way through the crowd.

"Back off sweetheart, let the grownups talk," Said Jake. Jake was pretty much the guy who runs the school, mainly because his daddy owns it. I shook my head; he always finds someone new to pick on. Doesn't matter if you leave high school or not, the status quo still applies. I took a good look at the guy and sighed, _Here we go again. _ I made my way over to Tyler to see if he was alright.

"Grown-ups? I don't see any grown-ups?" Kailee said, looking around. "Oh you mean you." She mocked.

Jake growled, not amused with Kailee's humor. He brought up his arm, and made his way to back hand her. I narrowed my eyes and made it to their side, being thankful for my speed at that moment in time. I caught the guy's wrist, and squeezed it tight, "Back off," I threatened.

Jake's green eyes glared into mine, "The bitch started it."

The lights in the room began to flicker slightly, as my anger grew, "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it."

Jake ripped away from my grip and shoved me. My body started the shake, as the lights in the room began to pulse, as if mimicking my heartbeat. I was not in any mood to fight, "I said, Back off!" At that moment a burst of energy shot from within me and filled the whole room, causing it to knock out all the lights.

Everyone in the room screamed in surprised, not sure at what just happened. I blinked, shocked. _Did I do that?_

_-.-.-._

I walked through the front door, a troubled look clearly shown on my face. "I'm home!" I called out, making my way into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. I rubbed my temples still trying to process what happened.

"Hey welcome home," Caelum greeted. His smiled soon faded when he noticed the uneasy look on my face, "What going on?"

"Something happened today." I stated, looking at him.

Caelum made his over taking a seat next me. "What?" He asked, concerned.

I explained what had happened at school, from Kailee picking a fight to the lights going out. "I don't know how to describe it, it's like the energy from my body had shot out and filled the room. This has never happened before." I finished.

"Has anything else happened, anything else I should know?" He asked worried. If his assumptions are correct, then it's time for them to move on from this world.

"Well… Lately I've been having this feeling." I answered, not sure how I should word it.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like, I need to go…And find something." I explained the best I could.

Caelum's eyes shot open in surprise, the exact same words her mother used. He always suspected that Aleena would be the same. The older man smiled, "It's time."

* * *

**That it! Sorry No Sora or others in this chapter but they will be in the next!**

**Thank you to those who took the time to review!**

**Please leave more!**


End file.
